Sara Haziz
Sara Haziz — first appearance in "Angels' Pawn". Sara is a co-lead with Deacon in "Angels' Judgmemt". She appears in all of the books in which Elena is a lead or a Hunter is one of the leads. Introduction Sara Haziz is the Guild Director and Elena's best friend. She is married to the ex-Slayer, Deacon, and has a young daughter named Zoe Elena Haziz who's middle name is named for her best friend, Elena. Biography Sara's parents were carefree hippies and the moved frequently. Sara went to ten different schools by the time she was seven. Sara had the deep-seeded need to make a solid, stable home."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 She saw her first Hunter at age 10. About Species * Guild Hunter, human Powers & Abilities * Natural immunity to vampire mind-control or compulsion. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 * one of the best hunters "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 Occupation / Position / Title * Guild Director for the entire U.S. of A. * former Guild Hunter * leads some of the most dangerous men and women in the country Weapons * Chip-embedded arrows and cross-bow Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 Habitat / Residence / Origins * New York Character / Personality / Motivations * quiet, steely strength * fiercely loyal * She has a rep, her an her crossbow."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 * streak of curiosity "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 Physical Description * petite but strong * dark honey colored skin and brown eyes, thick dark hair Love Interests * Deacon Hunters under her command * Elena Deveraux * Ashwini * Deacon * Ransom Winterwolf * Honor * The Slayer * Vivek * Marco Giardes * Shah Mayur * Timothy Lee Connections * Parents: feckless hippies "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 * Spouse/Mate: Deacon * Daughter: Zoe Elena Haziz * Best Friend: Elena Deveraux * Friends: * Other: * Allies: * Enemies: Other Details * My bolts are made to carry the same properties as the necklets—it keeps me out of harm’s way until the target’s safely chipped, and given their ability to heal, it hardly hurts. * * * Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Raphael * Dmitri * Rodney * Mr. Laccare * Simon * Silas * Slayer (dog) * The Slayer * Vampire Necklet * Tower * Hunter-born * Vampires * Archangels * Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet.. ''The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References. 0.5. "Angels' Judgment" (2009) Sars crosses paths with Deacon on a job in which she's hired to bring in Rodney who she find nearly decapitated."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 He wants to join forces to find a rogue hunter who is killing vampires. She figures out that Simon, the Guild Director, sent Deacon for protection."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 Deacon says that's only partly it, that it coincides with his job as The Slayer. He says the Cadre may be testing not only her strength but how smart she is."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 In tracking the killer hunter, they first visit Timothy Lee in his junk yard, tranquilize Lucy—who Deacon is fond of—and put transistors on Tim's shoes since he's not home. Next, they visit Shah Mayur. Sara breaks in his thrid floor window. He'd been expecting Deacon."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 Shuh comes down to talk. They learn he works Intel for the Guild and he has no make on his body. The third Hunter they investigate is Marco Giardes who owns a gay bar, the Inferno. He's friendly and welcoming, says he plans on retiring to maintain the bar. Sara sticks a tracer to his shoe. Background check reveal: Timothy had a hunt go bad and hasn’t been seen in public since. Shah really is a spy—he’d do it in a way no one would ever trace back to him; Marco is a solid hunter with a stable personal life with a vampire, so he clearly likes them."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 Sara and Deacon make love. Sara thinks they may be looking at teh case all wrong, that it's not a hate crime but a passion crime."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 5 1. Angels' Blood Sara tell Elena when she calls, that she had little choice in accepting a job for Elena with Raphael, delivered by Dmitri. She tried to say no as her best friend. 2. Archangel's Kiss 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 6. Archangel's Legion 6.5. "Zoe's Workshop" (2014) Free 7. Archangel's Shadows Quotes : Her streak of curiosity was a pain in the ass sometimes. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 : He’d accepted, Sara knew, for the same reason she would. “Someone has to do the job.” But it was also a calling of sorts—she knew she’d love being director, that it would challenge and excite her in ways normal hunting couldn’t hope to match. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 5 : See Also * Full Reading List Book References External Links * ✥ Category:Characters Category:Lead Characters Category:Guild Members Category:Humans